The Time Between
by Doubt-and-Abbey
Summary: Liesl/Rolfe. Starting about 3 months before the marriage of Rolfe and Liesl. Plot of SOM not entirely followed. Scenes of a sexual nature between 2 unmarried adults.
1. Authors Note

**Author's note:**

I do not own the Sound of Music. I am making no money and no infringement was intended.

Ok, so this story really strays from the original plot line of SOM. I wanted to clear a few things up to anyone who reads this.

The war still happens but Germany does not take over Austria. Austria does join the war though with the Allies.

Liesl is 3 years older in the story. i.e. Liesl is 19 Friedrich is still 14, Louisa 13, and so on.

Rolfe is 20 and engaged to Liesl. He is not the post boy. They met at their private high school and have been dating since Rolfe's senior year.

Rolfe is from a very rich family, his father is the Duke of Stauffer, and he is the Earl of Rosthorn. He is also a well renowned Colonial in the Austrian National Air force.

Rolfe's father owns a shipping company out of Italy. His father (Rolfe's grandfather) started it during WWI and passed it down. This contributes a lot to their wealth, but as a Duke with other titles as well, they would be wealthy anyway.

**Yes there are scenes of a sexual nature between 2 consenting unmarried adults. **And I know what you're thinking… "They wouldn't be having sex back then, would they?" I figure people have been having pre-marital relations since the beginning of time.

**Again there are scenes of a sexual nature in this story. If you are uncomfortable with this, please do not read my story. Reviews are welcome and appreciated. **


	2. Chapter 1

"Good Morning," Liesl said cheerfully as she sat down at her place at the table.

"Good Morning Darling," replied her father. "Where are the rest of you siblings?" Liesl shrugged, she and her parents were the only ones at the table so far.

"They'll be down I'm sure. I heard them all arguing over the bathroom," Liesl smiled and took a sip of her tea. "Oh Mother, I almost forgot." She reached into the pocket of her apron, "Rolfe asked me to give this to you before he left, he heard us talking about it and saw it when he was in town. I'm sorry I kept forgetting to give it to you," she handed her Mother a small leather-bound book with gold letters on the front.

"He didn't have to do that," she turned the book around in her hands with a smile on her face, "It's very hard to find. He gets home from Italy today? Is he coming over, I want to thank him?"

"Thank who?" Liesl's younger siblings had just come into the dining room. Gretl, always the curious one, asked again, "Thank who Mother? For what?" The children all took their places at the table and began to eat.

"I want to thank Rolfe for the thoughtful gift I was given," Maria smiled and held up the book for the children to see. Her eyes shifted to Liesl, "Is he coming over today?

"He has some things to finish up with his father at home, but he's sending a note over this morning, letting me know." The family finished their breakfast and headed out side, the children playing while Maria and Liesl sat and chatted on the veranda. Frau Schmitt came out after lunch and handed Liesl a telegram. Liesl smiled her thanks and opened it:

Liesl-

'An hundred years should go to praise  
Thine eyes, and on thy forehead gaze;  
Two hundred to adore each breast,  
But thirty thousand to the rest;  


An age at least to every part,  
And the last age should show your heart.  
For, lady, you deserve this state,  
Nor would I love at lower rate.'

I miss you. I'll be over after dinner to see you.

I think a drive later would be nice. Yes?

-RNG

Maria smiled at her daughter. Liesl was blushing as she folded up the note and slid it into her pocket, "Is he coming over? I think the children would like to see him and I know you would."

Liesl's blush darkened, "Yes, he'll be over after dinner," she paused and their eyes met, "I can't wait to see him. He had to go with his father, I know that, but it doesn't make me miss him any less."

"Well let's keep your mind off him for a little more and join that exciting game of tag," Maria pointed towards the children, smiled and pulled Liesl off into the game.

--somsomsom--

"Heidi," Captain Georg Von Trapp stepped out of his study and called to the young maid. She turned at his voice and dipped her head, "Is dinner almost ready?"

"Yes, Captain. Dinner will be served in 15 minutes," she bobbed her head once more and scurried out of the foyer. The Captain was turning to go back into his study when the door bell was rung. He paused and watched as Franz opened the door.

"Rolfe," The captain walked towards the door. "I wasn't expecting you." Rolfe handed is hat to Franz and came down to the Captain.

"Sir," they shook hands. "My parents and I returned home early this morning. I sent Liesl a note but I guess she didn't let you know I was coming."

"I believe that she and the Baroness are busy entertaining the children. Heidi," the girl was again startled to a stop, "Set another place at dinner for Colonial Gruber, please." The Captain turned to Rolfe, "let's go round up the children for dinner."

"How are things here, sir?" Rolfe followed Georg to the Veranda.

"Good, everything is great. How are your parents, and Italy?" They stepped outside and watched the children, Maria and Liesl sitting around the garden. When Georg received no answer, he looked over and saw Rolfe smiling out towards Liesl, paying the Captain no mind. Georg smiled, "Liesl, someone is here to see you. The flowers she was weaving into Marta and Gretl hair fell to the ground. Liesl ran toward her fiancé and wrapped her arms around him. He placed his hand on her cheek and looked down into her eyes.

"Children, I think that dinner is close to being done. Let's go in and wash up. You can talk to Rolfe at the table," Maria herded the children and her husband into the house amidst complaints, "You two can come in when you're done." Neither Rolfe nor Liesl acknowledged her.

"I missed you so much," Liesl burrowed farther into Rolfe's arms. He bent his head down for a kiss.

"So did you get my note?" Rolfe asked when the kiss was broken. He led her by the hand to the railing, leaning against it and pulling her to him, he kissed her again.

"Yes, I did, and I was with my Mother when I read it Rolfe," she reprimanded half-heartedly, he smirked. "I couldn't stop blushing."

He rubbed her cheeks, "You're not blushing now. So, are we going on that drive?" Liesl smiled, nodded and buried her head in Rolfe's neck. His hands dropped from her cheeks to her shoulders. He reached down and lightly ran a finger along the modest neckline of her dress, "I don't have two hundred years to 

adore each…" his speech was stopped by a hard stare form Liesl. He cleared his throat, "But we might have two hours."

"Come on," Liesl pulled away from Rolfe's embrace and grabbed his hand. "Let's get some dinner."

--somsomsom--

"I promised your father that I would have you back by 10:30 but I don't know if that's going to happen," Rolfe panted against Liesl's neck. His right hand slid up her side, lightly cupping her breast, "God, I missed you." Liesl arched into his hand, moving as close to him as possible in the confined area of his car. She reached for the buckle of his trousers and kissed him. "No," he pushed her hands away, "not here Liesl."

"Rolfe, please," she reached again for him and again he stopped her. "We've made love before," she blushed at her own words despite their past together, "We don't have time to get a hotel room like usual and I need you."

Rolfe gulped, searching her face. He was extremely turned on, yet hesitant. Yes, they had made love before but it had always been gentle and he had always been a gentleman. Could he take the woman he loved on the front seat of his car? It went completely against his upbringing. He was an Earl, a Colonial in the Austrian Air force, for god sakes he was the son of a Duke. But he loved and wanted her. She obviously wanted him, too. His decision was made.

"Come here," Rolfe growled. Liesl smiled and watched as he hurriedly undid his trousers. Rolfe licked his lips and grabbed Liesl onto his lap; he moved her skirt out of the way, helping her straddle him. He smiled at her and pulled her down, joining them. Rolfe groaned, rumbling both their chests. Liesl sighed contently; it had been a long 2 weeks apart.

--somsomsom--

Liesl was woken by the sounds of the car engine starting. "What time is it?" she mumbled, her face still pushed into the side of Rolfe's neck. "Do we have to go now?" Liesl picked up her head and lightly kissed his cheek.

Rolfe laughed, "Unfortunately yes darling." He ran his hand through his short, military cut hair. "I wish you could just stay the night with me at home but I don't think your father would like that very much." He gentle pushed her bare feet from his lap and tucked in his shirt. Rolfe put the car in gear and began a slow descent of the old dirt road. They had been coming here since their first date, when Rolfe drove Liesl up the hill, through the trees and to the clear opening at the top. They had watched the stars, and Rolfe had given Liesl her first kiss. It had become _their_ place, private and filled with memories.

"So Italy really was good? You weren't just saying that in front of my parents?"asked Liesl as she pulled on her shoes and tried to remove the wrinkles from her dress.

"Yeah, it was fine," he glanced at her as she tried to straighten her hair. "I think my father is starting to hand the company over to me…or at least get me ready for when the war is over. I mean, I know the basics, but running a shipping company as large as that takes experience. He's trying to give me that before I _have_ to do it alone."

"That seems smart," she seemed satisfied with her appearance and leaned her head on his shoulder. "So after the war, whenever that is, you're leaving the air force and taking over Grubber Shipping Company? Leaving the air force and stopping my worries?"

He smiled, "I didn't say I was leaving the air force. I'll stay in for as long as they'll keep me. I love it too much. Besides, what would I do all day? I can run GSC from home, and that's only maybe two days a week. You want me to get fat? Eat and drink and smoke expensive cigars? Make love to my wife twice a day and drown her in diamonds?" He laughed, "It's sounds very enticing but I'm afraid I'll decline. Anyway, I can do most of that and remain in the air force."

Liesl sighed and kissed his cheek, "Alright, I know it makes you happy." They pulled into the Von Trapp drive way, "Do I look ok?" The car pulled up to the front door and stopped. Rolfe opened his door, got out and turned back to the car and pulled Liesl to her feet.

"You look beautiful as usual." Rolfe closed the car door and they walked to the front door of the villa. "I'm leading a training session tomorrow so I won't see you."

"Ok, Emily and I were planning on going shopping in town anyway." Rolfe leaned against the door jamb as Liesl played with his tie.

"That sounds nice, tell Em I say 'hi'. Sign for whatever you want on my account. Did I tell you that I put your name on at the bank?"

"You didn't have to do that Rolfe." She looked down at her hands, "I'm not spending your money."

"Why, we're getting married soon, it'll be our money. I want you to have what you want…" he sighed "just, know that it's there. Ok?"

"Ok," Liesl smiled up at him. "I have to go in now. I love you, good night." She reached up and kissed him. "I'm glad your home."

"Night, love you too." He smiled, winked and left. Liesl entered the house and closed the door behind her.

--somsomsom--

Excerpt from the poem 'To His Coy Mistress' written by Andrew Marvell


	3. Chapter 2

Two days later, the family was joined by Rolfe for the afternoon. He, jacket removed, was playing a rousing ball game in the garden with the children. Liesl, Maria and the Captain were sipping lemonade on the veranda.

"Your mother and I were thinking about throwing an engagement party for you and Rolfe."

Liesl looked up from a fashion magazine she had been leafing through, "Really Father? That would wonderful."

"Yes, it may be a little late, but we need to formally announce the engagement to society," Maria chimed in, refilling her glass. "It will be fun I think. The wedding is in three months, October 15, yes?" Liesl nodded, "And it is July 2 today. What about the 31st? That gives us enough time I think." The Captain nodded.

Liesl Smiled, "That seems fine Mother." She waved Rolfe over, interrupting the game. He came over and sat beside Liesl and reached for a drink.

"My team needs me, Liesl," the small group laughed. "What did you call me over for?"

"My parents are throwing us an engagement party. Is the 31st free do you think?" Liesl asked, lacing her fingers through his.

"That's very good of you," he smiled at Maria. "Nothing comes to mind on that date. I'll have to check with my mother of course, and I'm sure that she will want you to telephone her if you need help with anything, Baroness."

"Oh, of course, I was hoping that we could do it together. I'm sure your mother is an expert at throwing and hosting parties. I, myself am a pitiful excuse for a party planner. I've hardly even _attended_ parties of this social circle. Or wedding last year the first, it's quite daunting."

"I'm sure my mother would love to help. She is rather amazing; I don't know how she does it. Lots of practice I guess," Rolfe replied as he glanced at the Baroness.

Maria stood, "Well now I'm excited, I'm going to talk to Frau Schmidt about the party." She smiled and walked into the house in search of the house keeper.

"I better go make sure your mother is not going overboard," The Captain laughed and followed Maria. Rolfe waited until Liesl's parents were in the house and leaned over and kissed her.

"A party will be fun, yes?" Liesl asked when their kiss had been broken, Rolfe nodded. "Let's take a walk to the Gazebo." She started towards the steps and pulled him along behind her. "Do you remember the first time we came here?" Liesl asked, gesturing to the glass gazebo they were coming to.

Rolfe Laughed, "Oh yes, I remember. And the first time we met…"

--SOMSOMSOM—

Liesl was sitting on a low wall running the length of the grass area in front of her school, Sacred Heart, with her best friend Emily Shuemaker doing homework. Her second to last year of school was just beginning and students were grasping the last rays of sun shine of the summer, working, playing and talking after a Monday of classes. "My father is hosting a small dinner party next week. Did your parents get the invitation?" Liesl asked, looking up from her work and glancing at her friend.

"Yes, they did, and we're coming," She glanced up and their eyes met. "What is the party for?"

"He wants me to find my escort for our come-out." Liesl huffed, "Father is only inviting his friends who have sons our age or slightly older, eligible sons. If they don't have a title, they aren't invited. It's ridiculous; I think he's trying to marry me off already."

"Are you serious?" Emil looked shocked. "How did we get an invite then? My father doesn't have a title, or is it because my brother is just so adorable."

They both laughed, "First off, Michael is only 15, and I wouldn't marry someone two years younger than me. Anyway, the invitation wasn't really for him, I told father I wouldn't consent to the party unless you could come and meet the boys also." At that moment, their conversation was interrupted by a football landing squarely on their books, sending all to the ground. The girls shrieked and looked around for the culprit.

"Sorry ladies," they looked up to see a tall, curly blonde haired boy hurry over. He gave them his best grin and bent to pick up their things. "My friend has awful aim." He looked up and his bright blue eyes sparkled with laughter as he pointed behind him to his brown haired friend. He straightened and Liesl noticed that his school uniform was in disarray. His jacket was no were to be seen, his shirt was messy, arms rolled and the first few buttons undone, his tie loose.

"Rolfe Gruber." He held out his hand. Both Liesl and Emily shook it. His friend walked over to join the introductions, Rolfe gestured to him, "Lucas Sauder." The boys waited for the girl's name, but they were not offered, "We're sorry about your things. Our game got a little out of hand, care to join us?"

The girls remained silent and their eyes met in a silent understanding, "We have to go." They stood and gathered their things, "It was…_nice_…meeting you." They gave small smiles and hurried to the gate of the school. When they had exited out of the gate and started down the hedge lined road, they laughed.

Emily finally spoke, "Those boys looked like trouble." Liesl nodded and they continued on their way. When they reached the middle of town, they parted so Emily could go to her family's town home and Liesl continued on to her family's villa.

For the rest of the week, Liesl kept seeing Rolfe Gruber around school. He seemed polite, courteous and charming, very charming. He held doors for her and still had no idea what her name was. It was almost as if he was _looking_ to run into her, always smiling and winking. Liesl felt slightly wary, for some reason he just didn't seem like the kind of boy she should be associating with, even though she was starting to realize how very handsome he was.

--SOM—

The Captains dinner party was under way. Five of the seven families expected had already arrived and all were taking cocktails in the formal sitting room. Captain von Trapp was easily conversing with his guests. Liesl and Emily were awkwardly socializing with three boys about their ages. They seemed to have little in common, the boys happily discussing something or other about automobiles as the girls rolled their eyes and looked on. Franz entered and announced the arrival of a new guest Liesl had never met or heard of before.

"The Duke and Duchess of Stauffer and their son, the Earl of Rosthorn," Franz bowed and moved aside to allow a tall portly man with graying hair and a kind-looking woman with blonde hair enter. Behind the Duke and Duchess appeared Rolfe Gruber, smiling and handsome in a dark blue suit.

"Stauffer, good of you to come," The Captain stood and walked to greet his guests. "Herr Rosthorn, very nice to meet you son," they shook hands. "May I present my daughter Liesl?" When all eyes turned to her, Liesl was forced to smile politely and walk towards her father and Rolfe.

"Fraulein," Rolfe took her hand in his, bent and kissed it, their eye contact never breaking, "a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Rolfe's eyes danced with laughter as he and his parents were introduced to the rest of the room, afterwards he came to stand beside the settee Liesl and Emily were sharing. He spoke in a low voice, "a lovely party _Liesl._"

"Oh Herr Rosthorn, I am so humbled that you would say so. But you must be joking, an Earl gets invited to all the grandest parties I suppose, this is just a small dinner, nothing of significance." Liesl stood and led the way to the dining room on the arm of her father, leaving Rolfe alone to chuckle to himself.

--SOM—

After a long dinner where it seemed to Liesl that all the men less than 25 years old in attendance were falling over themselves to impress her, the party made their way again into the formal sitting room again. All of the men but Rolfe Gruber, he seemed content to speak with the older gentlemen about politics and send flirtatious grins towards her from behind his glass. Liesl was bored, Emily was deep in 

conversation with Robert Wett, future Baron, and everyone else seemed wrapped up in their own groups.

Liesl stood suddenly, "Father, I am going for a stroll in the garden to try and walk off that wonderful dinner."

"Alright darling, but it's late, maybe one of these gentleman wouldn't mind escorting you." Six of the seven men stood, smiling and agreeing. Rolfe remained seated, continuing a conversation with Baron Wett.

"Herr Rosthon, would you be so kind?" Liesl did not wait for a reply but turned and started out of the room. Rolfe caught up to her as she opened the back door and walked outside. "You had to have known who I was before tonight and still all week you flirted outrageously with me at school." She stopped abruptly and stared at him.

Rolfe replied with a grin on his face, "No, actually I didn't know you were the Captains daughter. I didn't know that I was going to a dinner party for the purpose of meeting you, our parents hoping it would be love at first site. What an eligible match that would be." He smiled wider and continued walking into the garden, Liesl following behind, "I do know that a week ago I met a beautiful girl at school that I had actually never seen before. I know that I have been trying to learn your name and trying to be polite, and yes I was flirting with you." Liesl looked slightly guilty, she sat down on one of the benches they had come upon, inside the gazebo in the garden, and Rolfe strolled around, looking as handsome as she had ever seen him.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you. I've had bad luck with boys, only wanting my father's title and money," she smiled at him as he casually sat beside her. "But you didn't tell me you were an Earl and the son of a Duke, either."

Rolfe unbuttoned his jacket, and slouched further on the bench, getting more comfortable, "I usually don't tell people right away. You should understand. Some people only approach me for the connections they think they could attain. And really, most people know before I have a chance to tell them anyway."

"Can we just start over?" Rolfe nodded his consent and Liesl continued, "Hello, I'm Liesl von Trapp," she held out her hand and smiled.

Rolfe sat up, took her hand and shook it, "Rolfe Gruber, nice to meet you." He sat back again, "Your party is a bore, did you know?"

Liesl laughed, "Yes I know, but it's not mine. My father was hoping I could find an escort for my come out this spring," she paused, "and maybe a husband."

"Yes he put that on the invitation." At Liesl's burst of shock and mortification, he laughed, "I'm sorry I was just joking." There was a comfortable pause in the conversation while both of them reflected on their rocky time together. "So are you still going to ignore me at school when I come up to try and talk to you?"

"No, I don't think I will. You can hold doors for me still and maybe we can be friends," Liesl looked sideways to him, their eyes meeting.

"That sounds nice," he smiled and Liesl noticed how blue his laughing eyes were. "Do you think that maybe I could take you out for dinner sometime?" When Liesl didn't reply he stuttered, "ah… or, we don't… as friends I mean… I'm not trying…" His words were cut off by Liesl's hand closing over his mouth.

"I would love for you to take me to dinner."

Liesl remove her hand, "Really?" She nodded and they both smiled, "How about we head back inside, I would hate it if your father thought I was a bad guy and I wasn't allowed to take you out."

They stood and together walked back inside.

--SOMSOMSOM—

'I'm sorry it took a long time to update. I'm a senior in high school and I'm headed into AP exams and finals and a million other things I need to do.

If you have any question about anything just ask.

Reviews would be awesome.


	4. Chapter 3

After the party at her home, Liesl found that she was slowly falling for Rolfe Gruber. He was the sweetest boy she had ever met. At school, he made it a point to walk her to class, open doors and introduce her to all of his friends. The first day of school after the party, Rolfe drove Liesl home and was given permission by Captain Von Trapp to take her on a date that Friday night. On Friday night at 7:30, the door bell of the Von Trapp villa rang. Rolfe was greeted by Franz at the door and asked to wait in the foyer as the Captain was summoned. As Rolfe waited for both the Captain and Liesl, he heard a quiet giggle come from behind a chair. He looked down and saw two sets of small feet and the hems of two dresses.

"Hello?" Rolfe asked. There was a pause in the giggling then two young girls appeared from behind a chair, one with a long black braid and the smaller with two blonde buns. "Hello ladies."

"Hello," they came forward and stood before him. "Are you the boy who is taking Liesl out?"

"Yes," Rolfe smiled and knelt down to their level. "I'm Rolfe."

"Marta," the older girl pointed at her chest, looking shy.

"My name is Gretl," the smaller girl smiled.

Rolfe kissed both of their hands, "Lovely to meet you ladies."

"Which daughter of mine are you taking out, Rosthorn?" Rolfe stood and turned to shake hands with Captain Von Trapp. "How are you?"

"Good sir, thank you. I was just introduced to two more of your children."

"Yes my youngest," he smiled at the girls. "Why don't you two run up and see if your sister is ready?" The girls joined hands and ran up the stairs. "So, where will you be headed this evening?"

Looking at his wrist watch, "I made reservation for 8 o'clock at Baldonieri's. Have you ever been?"

"Is that the small Italian restaurant near the Savoy hotel?" Rolfe nodded. "No I never have, but I've heard that it's very good." Their conversation was interrupted by the sounds of feet descending the stairs. Rolfe looked up and was greeted by the site of Liesl smiling down at him from the stairs as she led her two youngest sisters to the bottom.

As she stepped off of the last step and the little girls released her hands, Liesl came to stand in front of Rolfe, "Hi," Liesl said shyly.

"Hi," Rolfe could not keep the smile off of his face. "You look beautiful." Liesl blushed and her smile became wider as she glanced down to her pale blue dress. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, I'm ready," Liesl took her light wrap from Franz and turned to her father.

"Rosthorn, have her home by 10:30. No later, understand?"

"Yes sir, of course."

--SOM—

"Dinner was delicious Rolfe, thank you so much," Liesl took his offered arm as they walked out of the restaurant. "I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Rolfe replied as he started the car. "But it's only 9:30 and I was hoping to take you somewhere else if you don't mind not going home just yet."

Liesl brightened at the idea, she was hoping that they would not be parting an hour earlier then they needed, "Yes, of course. Where do you have in mind?"

"There's a hill that I used to go to when I was younger. At the edge of my father's estate, that has a nice break from the tree's to see the stars. I used to camp there often. Would that be ok or is it too chilly and you would prefer if we went somewhere else?"

"No, that sounds lovely. I love the outdoors. My father and mother never really let us camp-out. Once for my brother's birthday we built a fire in the far garden and slept there, my father and us older children, and I remember falling asleep watching the stars, it's was so beautiful."

"I used to camp out all the time. My father took me from a young age and we would hunt and fish together, and then when I got older, I would go with my friends. I haven't gone in a few years but I still sometimes go up on nice nights like this just to sit."

They drove out of town towards Rolfe's home. He drove past the entrance and turned on to a narrow, dirt road surrounded by trees. As the trees started to become less dense and the ride not so steep about 5 minutes later, Liesl could see the clear and flat top to the hill. Rolfe eased the car to a stop, turned off the engine and got out. He came around and opened Liesl's door.

"Welcome to Gruber Hill." He took Liesl's hand and helped her out of the car, then reached into the back seat and pulled out two blankets. He quickly put the car's convertible top down and laid one of the blankets on the top of the back seat and onto the flat boot-lid of the car. "Madame," he smiled and grasped Liesl's hand and helped her to sit on the blanket before laying the second blanket over her lap and coming up to join her on the back seat. Rolfe began to point out landmarks visible in the darkness from where they sat, "That," he pointed to a large building surrounded by large gardens and extensive lawns, "is my father's villa. Those Mountains run close to the back of the house, and there is a stream that flows around Gruber Hill and empties into a lake near the front of the estate," Liesl followed his finger as it wound down the path of where the stream was, "And that, behind us, those lights, is town." Rolfe leaned back on his hands and looked at Liesl.

"This is beautiful, it's no wonder you spent so much time here when you were younger." She leaned her head onto his shoulder, "Thank you for bringing me here." She tilted her head up to smile at him. Rolfe 

smiled back and slowly bent his head until their lips touched in a lingering kiss. When Rolfe pulled back he smiled and Liesl sighed contently, once again settling her head on his shoulder.

--SOM—

"Why are you so nervous?" asked Rolfe as he led Liesl by the arm up the front steps to his father's home. "You've met my parents before and I promise my sister won't bite." He tried to lighten her mood with the joke but she seemed too tense to notice.

"I know I've met your parents, and I'm sure both your sister and her husband are very nice but…" she paused and shrugged her shoulders. "Now that I'm your…that we're…" she sighed in frustration.

"Now that you're my girlfriend and now that we're dating." Rolfe paused before the front door and grasped her hand, "Liesl, my mother and sister want to get to know the girl that makes me smile so much and my father wants to know how you've helped raise my grades in such a short time. Please? They aren't monsters." Finally Liesl allowed the first smile to grace her features since Rolfe had picked her up from her home 20 minutes ago. Rolfe grinned back, lightly kissed her mouth and pushed open the doors.

They were immediately greeted by the butler, there to take Liesl's wrap and Rolfe's hat, "Thank you, Jeffries."

"Oh course my Lord. The Duke and Duchess are waiting in the parlor and Lord and Lady Stout arrived shortly after you left," Jeffries bowed stiffly and took his leave of the hall.

"Come on then," Rolfe placed Liesl's hand in the crook of his elbow and led her off to the right of the hall. He pushed open a large door and they came into an elegantly decorated room. The four occupants of the room rose as they entered.

"Liesl, my dear, I am so glad that you could make it tonight," Lady Stauffer, Rolfe's mother, came to stop directly in front of her and grasped both of Liesl's hands in hers.

"Thank you very much for the invitation, I've been looking forward to seeing you again," Liesl smiled and turned her head to share a secret smile with Rolfe as he looked disbelievingly back at her.

"Let me introduce you to everyone," Lady Stauffer pulled Liesl's arm through her own and led her to Lord Stauffer. "Of course you know my husband."

"Yes, how are you My Lord?" Liesl made a small bow.

"I am very well, thank you. How is school going for you? I hope that Rolfe is not giving you too much trouble."

They all smiled, "School is wonderful, and Rolfe is not causing any more trouble than I'm used to with 6 younger siblings."

"Hey," Rolfe replied with mocking indignation after greeting his sister with a kiss on the cheek. "I'm not causing _that_ much trouble."Rolfe answered as his mother and girlfriend came to stand beside him.

"Liesl I'd like you to meet Rolfe's older sister and her husband, Lord Stout."Liesl then shook hands with Rolfe's sister, a tall beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes the same shade as Rolfe's.

"It's very nice to meet you, Lady Stout. Rolfe has told me so much about you."

"Please call me Liz. And Rolfe also told me about you, and he was right, you are extremely beautiful," She smiled at Liesl's blush. "This is my husband." She gestured to the man standing beside her who wasn't as tall as Rolfe but with blonde hair, green eyes and a moustache. He bowed over her hand and kissed it.

"Lovely to make your acquaintance, Fraulein," said Lord Stout. After the introductions had been made, Liesl was seated between Lady Stauffer and Lady Stout, Lord Stauffer and Stout took the two chairs and Rolfe stood near the fireplace, smiling as his mother and sister involved Liesl in their conversation.

--SOMSOMSOM—

"I don't know what you were so worried about. That first dinner went great and now you talk more to both my mother and sister than I do." Rolfe joked as he sat down beside Liesl in the glass gazebo and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I just couldn't bear the thought of them disapproving of me, then you realizing what a mistake you had made in spending a whole month with me and it all being over."

"Liesl," he said in a disbelieving voice. "I think I knew even then that I loved you. You got on so well with my mother and sister; it was like you were already part of the family." He smiled and kissed her soundly on the lips.

--SOM--


End file.
